The Evil Island
by Bowser
Summary: PG for violence. The Smashers fall onto an Island with tons of Monsters and Cannibals. REQUEST FOR SOMEONE TO GET KILLED. this is my orginal idea because it isn't voting it's just REQUESTING.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This Is my first fic. Remember this is REQUESTING for someone to die. Not voting. So if there are 100 requests for a character I like to die, and only 1 for a character I hate. I'll kill the one I hate. And also you're allowed to request Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser If you don't like them. Also the fact that it's only requesting for someone to die makes it my original idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 1: Big, Bad, Bird.

One day all of the Smashers (with Giga Bowser, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand) were flying on their private plane to another tournament. The hands were to busy Listening to the radio to check the radar. Bill Gates and his Microsoft workers were following them. Bill Gates ordered his workers to fire missiles at the Smashers' plane. The missiles hit the wings and the plane started going down. All the Smashers on the plane put on parachutes and jumped out of the Plane. The Microsoft plane ran out of fuel and landed in a giant Bird's nest. Bill Gates and His workers all made it out alive. Bill Gates accidentally crushed a 50-foot egg. The 500 foot tall mother bird got angry and ate Bill Gates and his crew. The Bird was still mad so it went flying toward the Smashers. Bowser saw it coming.

Bowser: EVERYONE CUT YOUR PARACHUTES OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except for Marth listened. And fell into some trees. Meanwhile much higher up Marth was still falling slowly. He was falling Way to slowly to avoid the bird. The Bird's beak opening up was the last thing he ever saw. Meanwhile all the other Smashers climbed out of the trees. Ness broke both of his legs and had scrapes and cuts all over his body. 

Captain Falcon: well at least that bird calmed down. 

For once Captain Falcon was right. Because the bird flew back to it's nest and sat there. 

Ganondorf: let's set up camp here. Soon someone will rescue us.

They didn't know that this island was home to deadly monsters unlike anything else that ever existed, Cannibals also lived there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of all the Smashers:

Marth is dead

Ness is badly injured (perfect target for the island's Monsters and Cannibals)  
All the other Smashers O.K.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: You can now start requesting. I know this was a short chapter. And also you can request 10 Smashers or less to die. But only 2 will die in each chapter. Some will go through other things (example: Trapped in a cave after a Monsoon.) but only 4 will make it home.


	2. Cannibals, and Balloon Goddesses, and Ev...

A/N: I picked my 2 least favorites that got requested to die. Also 1requested Smasher will get stuck somewhere some how.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Cannibals, and Balloon Goddesses, and Evil Trees, Oh My! 

The Smashers were all done setting up the tents that they made Mario took a walk. A spear came out of nowhere and just missed him by an inch. He ran back to camp.

Mario: Something's shooting spears at me!! (Grabs Luigi and Dr. Mario then dashes into their tent)

Mario zipped the tent door shut and the three Italians all were safe. The same didn't go for the other Smashers. They all were running around and screaming. Then a spear hit Ness and killed him. The Cannibals ran from the bushes and charged at the Smashers. All the alive Smashers made it into the tent just in time except for Jigglypuff. The Cannibals started bowing to her.

Cannibal Leader: (translation: O great balloon goddess forgive us for killing your friend)

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!!! (translation: I never liked him anyway.)

The Cannibals took Jigglypuff to their special shrine to be worshiped forever. They also took Ness so they could eat him. All the Smashers heard the cannibals going away and came out of their tents.

Master Hand: Poor Ness. What am I saying he was stupid and annoying and weak… I got an idea lets hold a celebration! Ness is Dead!

All Smashers: JOY TO THE WORLD, NESS IS DEAD!!! (continue singing and eating cake that magically appeared)

Falco: Where did that cake come from anyway?

Captain Falcon: I got an idea I'll stupidly run into the woods so an evil tree can get me. (runs into the woods and that happens)

Crazy Hand: He must of read ahead in the script.

Giga Bowser: no one liked him either.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Everyone else has a stomach ache from eating too much cake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That was Chapter 2 request 2 more characters to die in chapter 3. 


	3. The Storm

A/N: Chapter 3 is here!!! Remember you're allowed to request any Melee playable character or the hands or Giga Bowser to die.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

Chapter 3: The Storm

The Next day everyone still had stomach aches from eating all of the cake. Then they went to the bathroom and were better. Actually they were very hungry.

Peach: I'll go pick some berries.

Zelda: I'll come too I was the Hyrule berry picking champion 5 years in a row.

Samus: I have to come too. Giga Bowser's snoring is annoying.

Giga Bowser (asleep): Snore!!!!!!!!!!!! Snore!!!!!!!!

Nana: THAT WOULD MAKE ME THE ONLY GIRL HERE!!!!! I HAVE TO COME TOO!!!!!!!!!

So the 4 girls went out to pick berries. Meanwhile everyone else was bored. 

Bowser: I got an idea let's go find the plane wreckage. I'm sure there's some stuff in there.

Master Hand: good idea!!!

Mario: what if there's a hurricane !!!!!!!

Falco: who gives a crap!!! It's not like a hurricane would blow the plane wreckage onto me and kill me!!!

Mario: it might happen.

The larger group of Smashers walked through the jungle until they were at the beach. They saw the plane wreckage in the water. Suddenly some dark storm clouds magically appeared. 

Mario: those look like hurricane clouds!!!

Falco: WHAT!!!!!!

Suddenly the hurricane started and it blew the plane wreckage onto Falco and killed him.

Fox: OH NO!!! 

A few minutes earlier at the girl's group. 

Samus: look it's a cave filled with berry plants.

Suddenly the hurricane started and Samus and Peach were blown into the cave. They were alive though. Then some trees in front of the cave and on top of Nana and she died. Zelda was perfectly fine. An hour later the hurricane was over. The 2 groups ran into each other at the camp. That was strangely not changed by the hurricane. 

Master Hand: We lost Falco.

Zelda: Nana was also killed.

Mario: What about Peach?

Fox: What about Samus?

Zelda: they're both trapped in a cave full of berry plants.

Mario and Fox: that's bad. But at least they're alive. And with Berries for food and the juice for a drink.

Master Hand: we found the plane wreckage. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Falco is dead

Nana is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Peach is trapped in a cave

Samus is trapped in a cave.

Everyone else is O.K

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Requesting continues!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the next chapter. This one is going to have 2 people die and 1 getting stuck somehow 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: the 4th chapter

The Smashers hiked to the plane wreckage. They found a lot of stuff. 

Mario: look it's our Gamecube! And look it's one of those portable screen things to make our Gamecube portable!

Luigi: And there's also our SSBM game!!!

Bowser: And my secret stash of stolen stuff!!!!

Roy: And my fish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Disclaimer: I don't own those either. King Surfing Pikachu does.)

Zelda: And My Makeup!

Giga Bowser: And the Bathroom! (Goes to bathroom)

All the Smashers find stuff that they want and take it back to camp.

Master Hand: I'll go out and find firewood.

Master Hand finds the Cannibal village from chapter 2.

Cannibal: (translation (to Jigglypuff): Great balloon goddess can we kill him. The tribe is hungry.)

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Translation: and long as I don't have to eat him. I found berries.)

So the Cannibals ate Master Hand. His screams were heard back at the camp

Giga Bowser: I'll check it out. (runs in that direction).

On the way Giga Bowser gets stuck in quicksand and dies.

Popo: I'm scared!!!

Crazy Hand starts crying about Master Hand's death.

Young Link: I'll check it out. Since Giga Bowser probably died. 

Along the way Young Link falls into a hole that leads to the cave that Peach and Samus are trapped in. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Falco is dead

Nana is dead

Master Hand is dead

Giga Bowser is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Peach is trapped in a cave

Samus is trapped in a cave

Young Link is trapped in a cave

Everyone else is O.K

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: continue requesting.


	5. Nighttime

A/N: I'm now taking anti-requests as requests if the anti-request is in a flame (unless they anti-requested one of my favorite Smashers)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: Nighttime 

That night everyone couldn't sleep the sounds of roaring, Cannibal ceremonies, and Ganondorf snoring (A/N: Giga Bowser's dead so there needs to be a new snoring Smasher) filled the air. So Dr. Mario built a hot air balloon and went into it. But the problem was he didn't put something on it that could make it go back down so he was stuck. Good thing he brought food and water. Meanwhile all the other Smashers woke up when they heard Dr. Mario 

Dr. Mario: CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!

Bowser: Well… we would but the only bird Smasher (Falco) is dead and the plane is destroyed.

So it looked like Dr. Mario was stuck on the hot air balloon forever. And now anyone that gets injured would probably end up dieing. And whoever gets sick can't be cured.

Popo: NOW I'M REALLY SCARED!!!!

Link: I got an idea!! Lets explore the woods!

Everyone except for Popo: O.K!

Popo: That would make me even more scared.

So Popo stayed at camp all alone. Soon tons of monsters creeped up on him. And there was no one to protect him.

Popo: AHHH!!!! AHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!! AHHH!!

Monsters: ROAR!!!!!!

Popo: HELP! AHH…

A minute later…

Monsters: BUUUUUURRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That whole thing was heard all the way from where the other Smashers were.

Roy: I guess he's dead!

Link: uhhh… Roy… that was kinda obvious.

Crazy Hand: I… I… I… I HEAR SOMETHING!!!!!

Footsteps from camp were getting closer… and closer.

Suddenly the Monsters that ate Popo started Chasing the Smashers. 

Crazy Hand: I'm gonna sacrifice Myself and make Mario leader. My brother's dead so I don't know why I didn't kill myself earlier. (runs toward Monsters and dies)

Link: Let's keep running!!!!

The Smashers ran in a circle and ended up back at camp. Where they zipped their tent doors shut and decided never to go out at night on this island again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Falco is dead

Nana is dead

Master Hand is dead

Giga Bowser is dead

Popo is dead

Crazy Hand is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Samus is trapped in a cave

Peach is trapped in a cave

Young Link is trapped in a cave

Dr. Mario is stuck on a hot air balloon

_____________________________________________________________________________________  



	6. The lost city

A/N: Anti-requests are requesting for someone not to die (don't worry people who didn't flame me, there's a good chance that the people you anti-requested will live, and if not they'll only get stuck.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

Chapter 6: The lost city

The next morning everyone was woke up to the sound of a fierce rumble. And a lot of splashing.

Fox: Ah!!! THE HURRICANE IS BACK!!!

Zelda: Chill Fox! There's not a could in the sky!

Fox looked up. Zelda was right .all he saw was blueness. 

Mario: let's check it out.

Zelda: I'm staying!

Link: I don't want you to end up like Popo.

Kirby walks by and Link grabs him.

Link: stay with her!

Kirby: O.K .

The rest of the Smashers went to the shore they saw a huge building that wasn't there last night. So they went into it. The floor was wet and covered with drowned people from tons of different time periods. As the walked through the hallway they saw tons of unknown ancient writing. At the end of the hall they saw a room completely filled with gold. They grabbed tons of it. When it was about 6:00 P.M they felt water touching their feet. Everyone left except Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Mr. Game and Watch. After another hour the water went up to their knees. Mr. Game and Watch saw 2 ways out of the room one was a dead end that closed right after he went into it. Water still was able to enter the room and there was no way for the flat guy to escape and live. Meanwhile where the villains were

Bowser: when do we leave this room.

Mewtwo: The water is covering my stomach. So right now is a good idea. 

Ganondorf: O.K!!

So the 3 villains got out safely. With tons of gold too. To bad all the Smashers were cursed because they entered the city. Cursed so a really powerful guardian monster will try to seek out and kill every single one of them. Since Fox read about this inside of the place they learned that there was a sacred stone circle on the island that was safe. The thing also said that the thing could be killed if it was struck by lightning and fire at the same time. When they got back to camp they saw a note that said:

__

Dear other Smashers,

We got rescued but we have to guard someone's SSBM game from getting the data erased.

Signed,

Kirby and Zelda

Mario and Luigi ran into the sacred circle and stayed there.

__

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Falco is dead

Nana is dead

Master Hand is dead

Giga Bowser is dead

Popo is dead

Crazy Hand is dead

Mr. Game and Watch is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Samus is trapped in a cave

Peach is trapped in a cave

Young Link is trapped in a cave

Dr. Mario is stuck on a hot air balloon

Kirby is stuck guarding SSBM data

Zelda is stuck guarding SSBM data

Mario is staying in a sacred area

Luigi is staying in a sacred area

Everyone else is cursed

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: How did you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is it the end of the story. But for everyone that liked this (very few people) there will be a Blooper chapter that will have a preview of The Evil Island 2. And also because of the flames for killing the people's favorite characters no one will die in this chapter. but 6 will get stuck. I did upload chapter 7 earlier but I guess it didn't upload. So the 2 that I got rid of in that chapter will be gone in this one. And also the curse was gone in the old chapter 7. So I'm not rewriting this one too include it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: The Last Chapter

Bowser: I'M STARVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mewtwo: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!

Ganondorf: I'm so hungry I'd could eat that bird that ate Marth!

D.K: ME TOO!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika!! (A/N: I'm also starving!!!!!!!!!!)

Pichu: Pi! (A/N: so am I!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Roy: Need food! Need food!

Yoshi: I'm with Roy!

Fox: I'm hungry!

Link: Me too.

Bowser: I got an idea Yoshi and D.K can go into the jungle and get food for us.

Everyone: good idea!

So Yoshi and D.K went into the jungle to find food. Deep in the jungle they found trees that grew 100 foot tall food.

Yoshi: Let's bring it back!

D.K: I've got a better idea let's stay here and have it all too ourselves.

Yoshi: O.K.

So that's what they did. Meanwhile back at camp…

Roy (A/N: He didn't get enough lines): I wonder what's taking Yoshi and D.K so long.

Pichu (A/N: He didn't get that many lines either): Pichu! (translation: They're probably dead.)

But luckily for all those Yoshi fans and those few D.K fans both of those characters were still alive. They were just eating the 100 foot tall fruit. (A/N: I put in that comment in case someone got confused)

Mewtwo: I got an idea let's explore a part of the jungle that we never explored before. Maybe we'll be able to find something that can help us.

So they went deep into the unexplored jungle soon they found a very small plane.

Roy: we have a problem. It's only has 4 seats. 4 of us will have to stay behind.

Bowser: O.K. everyone expect for me pick a number between 1 and 100

Roy: 10

Ganondorf: 56

Mewtwo: 77

Pikachu: Pika! (translation: 14)

Pichu: Pi! (translation: 94)

Fox: 80

Link: 1

Bowser: the number was 74. Mewtwo wins. That means he gets too get off this island and do the other 3 events.

Roy: hey! He's psychic!!

Mewtwo: first of all I need to let Bowser make it onto the plane because he was the host of the first event and probably the one with the most good ideas.

Bowser: Yay!

Mewtwo: Now for the last 2 events. Whoever can stand on they're left ear the longest wins.

Everyone falls down easily except for Pichu.

Mewtwo: congratulations Pichu! You get to get of the island! The final event will be combat. (Makes a circle out of sticks).

Mewtwo: You lose if you leave is circle 3... 2... 1... GO!!!

Fox charged at Pikachu and the yellow rat used Thunder to send him out of the circle.

Mewtwo: Fox is eliminated!

Roy charged his flare blade and when it was fully charged he used it on Link to send him out of the sticks.

Mewtwo: Link is eliminated!

Roy began charging his flare blade attack again Ganondorf hit Roy with a warlock punch from behind and knocked him out of the stick circle

Mewtwo: Roy is eliminated!

Ganondorf turned his attention toward Pikachu. But the little rat was too smart and fast for Ganondorf. Soon Pikachu stood right in front of the edge. Ganondorf charged at him. Pikachu jumped out of the way and Ganondorf tripped on a stick and fell outside of the circle.

Mewtwo: Ganondorf is eliminated! Pikachu wins! That means the ones that get off this island are: Me, Bowser, Pikachu, and Pichu! 

Roy: I guess that means me, Ganondorf, Fox, and Link are going back too camp. 

Mewtwo, Bowser, Pikachu, and Pichu all got into the plane and took off back too the land of Nintendo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Marth is dead

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Falco is dead

Nana is dead

Master Hand is dead

Giga Bowser is dead

Popo is dead

Crazy Hand is dead

Mr. Game and Watch is dead

Jigglypuff is a balloon goddess

Samus is trapped in a cave

Peach is trapped in a cave

Young Link is trapped in a cave

Dr. Mario is stuck on a hot air balloon

Kirby is stuck guarding SSBM data

Zelda is stuck guarding SSBM data

Mario is staying in a sacred area

Luigi is staying in a sacred area

Yoshi is eating giant fruit

D.K is eating giant fruit

Fox was left behind

Link is left behind

Roy is left behind

Ganondorf is left behind

Everyone else got off the island and are back at the land of Nintendo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Remember the Blooper/ Preview of the sequel chapter. 


	8. Bloopers/Preview

A/N: Here it is, it's the blooper chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Bloopers

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Marth is right about to get eaten by the bird

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The bird flies toward Marth.

Marth: Holy @#%&!!!!!!!!!!!

Director: Cut!!!! Stop swearing this fic's only rated PG.

[Take 2]

The Bird flies toward Marth misses, and crashes into the studio wall

Bird: OW!!!!!!

Director: Cut!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Cannibals are invading the Smasher's camp

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Cannibals kill Ness and run over to Kirby

Cannibal: (Translation: O great balloon goddess…)

Kirby: I'm not Jigglypuff! I'm Kirby!

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Captain Falcon is about to run into the jungle and get killed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Falcon: I got an idea I'll stupidly run into the woods so an evil tree can get me. (Runs into the woods and that happens)

Crazy Hand: Uhh… What was my line?

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mario just said, "what if there's a hurricane"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Falco: Where's bathroom I have too go!!!!

Mario: Your line was "who gives a crap!!! It's not like a hurricane would blow the plane wreckage onto me and kill me!!!"

Falco: It might happen.

Mario: That was my line

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Samus and Peach are about be blown into the cave by the hurricane. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Weather Guy on TV: tornado warning!

Everyone, including the crew people get blown into the cave. 

Director: Cut!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Smashers were reunited after the hurricane.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mario: What about Peach?

Zelda: Nana was also killed.

Mario and Fox: That's bad. But at least they're alive. And they have berries for food and the juice for a drink.

Master Hand: We found the plane wreckage.

Zelda: They're both trapped in a cave full of berry plants.

Fox: What about Samus?

Master Hand: We lost Falco. 

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Smashers go to the plane wreckage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: look it's our Gamecube! And look it's one of those portable screen things to make our Gamecube portable!

Roy: And there's also our SSBM game!!!

Mario: And my secret stash of stolen stuff!!!!

Bowser: And my fish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Luigi: I don't own those either. King Surfing Pikachu does.)

Giga Bowser: And My Makeup!

Director: And the Bathroom! (Goes to bathroom)

Zelda: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Popo just died

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Roy: I guess he's dead!

Link: uhhh… Roy… I forgot my line.

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Smashers are reading the note that Kirby and Zelda left behind. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

Dear other Smashers,

We got rescued but we have to guard someone's SSBM game from getting the data erased.

Signed,

Kirby and Zelda

Bowser: What did that note say?

Link: Whoever wrote it had pretty bad handwriting.

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Smashers are deciding who gets to get off the island

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bowser: O.K. everyone expect for me pick a number between 1 and 100

Roy: But I wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Mewtwo: Roy, that wasn't in the script.

Director: Cut!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Preview: The Evil Island 2

A ship hit's a sharp Rock on the ocean and sinks.

Mario: EVERYONE ABANDON SHIP!!!!!!

The Smashers swim for they're lives.

Ness: Help! I can't swim! (Drowns)

Marth: Let's swim to that island.

Bowser: are you crazy!!! Last time we were at that island only 4 of us made it off. Let's swim to the one next to it.

They must survive on an island much more dangerous than the one before. Starring Bowser, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, and many more.

The Evil Island 2.

Coming soon to Fanfiction.Net

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
